There is a conventional hybrid vehicle which has a direct injection engine that injects fuel directly into cylinders, a clutch that engages and disengages (connects and disconnects) the direct injection engine with respect to a power transmission path, and a rotary machine which functions as at least an electric motor, wherein the direct injection engine and the rotary machine can be used as sources of drive power for travel. The hybrid vehicle described in Patent Document 0.1 is one example thereof. In a hybrid vehicle of this kind, direct coupled start technology has been proposed, namely, ignition start technology whereby fuel is injected into a cylinder and ignited during an expansion stroke, in response to an engine start request in a state where the engine is stopped, for instance, during motorized travel when the vehicle is traveling by using only the rotary machine as a drive power source, or when the vehicle is stationary.    Patent Document 1: Published Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2009-527411